


The Imitation Game

by aeselyn (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aeselyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Spa Day, a day when the girls of Fairy Tail relax and gossip in Fairy Hills, has arrived again. When the conversation turns to boys, Lucy suddenly comes up with an idea to figure out their feelings once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imitation Game

A warm breeze fluttered through the air, and the usually frenzied atmosphere of Fairy Tail seemed strangely peaceful for once. It was, after all, the annual "Fairy Spa Day" for the girls of Fairy Hills.

Lucy sighed softly as she slowly sank into the warm waters of the Fairy Hills outdoor bath. "I can't imagine a better way to spend my day."

Levy and Laki hummed in agreement, while Cana dragged her large barrel of beer towards the water.

"Requip!" Erza muttered irritably. "Lucy, does this swimsuit look good on me?"

Juvia drifted over to the bath and descended into the water near Lucy. Meanwhile, Mira winked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading over to the bath as well. Gradually, the remaining girls all filed into the soothing water and struck up conversations with their neighbors.

Cana's voice broke through the quiet chatter, "Juvia, how are things going with Gray-sama?"

Juvia blushed at Cana's teasing imitation. Silence ensued as all of the girls turned towards Juvia to hear her response.

"Well?" Erza asked.

"Gray-sama has been acting strange around Juvia recently. He teases Juvia and brings her little gifts. It's not the same as before," Juvia whined.

"It seems like Gray is finally showing some interest and she's taking it the wrong way," Cana muttered.

Mira, with a pensive look on her face, wondered, "There must be some way we can find out whether he likes her or not! If only we could hear his thoughts."

"That's it!" Lucy shouted triumphantly, "I can use Gemini's copy magic. Let's figure out all of the boys' feelings once and for all."

"That includes you two, Levy and Evergreen," Bisca pitched in.

A smirking Mira backed away as the two girls vehemently sputtered words of denial. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Peeking around the corner of the guild door, Lucy spotted Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu. She shuddered. That combination would not last long. She had to act quickly.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Lucy whispered as softly as possible.

"Piri piri!"

"Go copy Gray and Gajeel!" Lucy instructed, "And make sure you don't get caught."

It was unfortunate that Gemini could only copy two people at a time, but this mission was definitely worth it. Lucy's thoughts wandered to her pink-haired best friend.

_Maybe I - no! Natsu is my friend. I shouldn't be thinking about his feelings for me. It's not like I have a crush on him. We've been through too much to lose our friendship, especially over something as silly as my feelings for him. Not that I have any._

A moment later, Gemini returned to her. Lucy glanced one last time at Natsu. She ignored her erratic heartbeat and headed back to Fairy Hills.

* * *

As Lucy returned with Gemini to Fairy Hills, the girls immediately surrounded her.

"What does Gray-sama think of me?" Juvia asked curiously, while Levy paled and sank into the shadows.

Mirajane floated over to Lucy, "Go on, Lucy. Summon Gemini."

Lucy took a deep breath. She knew that this would change everything. As for Mira, she couldn't wait for a new relationship in the guild. It had been a while since she had felt love in the air.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

Silence. Then, "Gray-sama?"

"Gray's opinion of Juvia: adorable, can sometimes be weird, sweet, wants to be more than friends."

"You have to ask him out, Juvia," Lisanna squealed.

Excited screams broke out and the girls all hugged Juvia. Cana laughed and offered everyone drinks.

Cana stood on a table, "Let us celebrate this day as the day of the Fairy Tail girls! To finally finding the secret weapon for understanding boys!"

"Aye!" the girls chorused.

"Levy," Lucy called. "You're not getting away from this. Gemini, let's show everyone Gajeel's thoughts about Levy."

Gajeel appeared. "Gajeel's opinion of Levy: cute, smart, wishes she would join him and ditch Jet and Droy, likes her but is in denial."

Levy's face was crimson as Gajeel's gravelly voice faded. Then she beamed and said, "Thank you Lu-chan. It's definitely a step in the right direction."

"Oh, stop it. You two are going to get together in no time," Lucy laughed.

Evergreen blushed and asked, "Did you copy any of the other boys? Not that I care or anything."

Erza laughed, "You're interested in Elfman? He definitely likes you back."

"There's only one way to find out for sure," Lucy said with a determined look on her face. "I'm going back. I can get Elfman and one other boy. Any requests?"

"Come on, Lu-chan. We all know you love Natsu. Go get him!"

Blushing, Lucy shook her head and dashed out of the building. The giggles of her friends filled her ears as she headed back to the guild.

* * *

After Lucy left, the girls crowded together and began to plot.

"Let's send someone to follow Gemi and Mini and convince them to copy Natsu too," Levy said with a smirk.

Mira volunteered to transform into Happy to "infiltrate" the guild, "It's about time they acknowledge their feelings for each other."

* * *

Natsu had been eating, until he heard a faint, "Piri piri."

"Lucy?"

He turned to greet her with a boyish grin, but he found no one there.

He saw Happy duck into a corner. That was the same corner the sound had come from. And he could smell a scent. Mirajane? Something strange was going on. He rose and walked towards where Happy had disappeared.

* * *

Lucy let out a breath when she entered Fairy Hills. She was so relieved that she failed to notice the girls exchange knowing looks.

Evergreen pushed her way through the crowd, "Well?"

"Elfman's opinion of Ever: strong, beautiful, she's a  **woman**!"

"Of course I am," Evergreen huffed.

Cana laughed, "You're not even complaining about him calling you Ever."

"That's just Gemini."

"Actually, those are Elfman's thoughts," Lucy winked.

Evergreen's face turned red, "I h-have to go! Today was fun. Can't wait for next year's Fairy Spa Day with you girls."

She ran off, most likely in search of Elfman. Juvia skipped away, Levy disappeared with a smile, and the rest of the girls began to head back to the guild. They all cast glances back at Mira, who had stayed to talk to Lucy.

"Gemini," Mira instructed, "Do it as soon as I leave."

With that, Mirajane chased after the rest of the girls, leaving a confused Lucy alone. Lucy sighed and plopped down on a couch. All of her friends were about to enter relationships with the men of their dreams and yet she was still alone, despite everyone's teasing.  _Maybe I should have - no. I can't think about him like that._

Lucy groaned and closed her eyes. Then she heard, "Natsu's opinion of Lucy-"

Her eyes flew open, "No way. Mira didn't-"

She jumped up and turned towards the door to yell at the girls. Footsteps followed her. Lucy knew it was Gemini following her, but it felt so similar to Natsu that she couldn't resist turning around. When she saw him standing there with his signature smile, she almost swooned. The gorgeous sunset illuminated his hair, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. It felt like Lucy could stare into those beauti-

"Lucy?"

"Natsu! I mean, Gemini! Close the Gate of the Twins!"

Gemini ignored her orders and strolled towards her, "Natsu's opinion of Lucy: likes sleeping in her room, likes eating her food, likes using her bathroom, likes-"

"Oh my Mavis, this is ridiculous. I already knew Natsu didn't have any feelings for me! Close the Gate of the Twins!"

"-waiting for her, because it's only home when she's there."

"It's not even his house," Lucy rolled her eyes, but she knew she was smiling.

"Loves her laugh, her eyes, and her beautiful spirit."

Gemini stepped closer, and Lucy started to suspect that her spirit was toying with her feelings.

To her horror, she heard from behind her, "Piri piri!"

Lucy whipped around, and there stood her twin spirits, watching her with innocent smiles. This couldn't be happening. She turned back around. The apparently real Natsu had moved closer to her while she had been distracted. He reached forward, brushed his thumb across her lips, and stared down into her eyes.

"You're my nakama, but there's a spark between us that makes me feel like we could be so much more. And, well, I didn't know what love felt like until I met you. What do I do, Lucy? I've fallen for my best friend."

By this point, Lucy couldn't help it anymore. Tears of joy streamed down her face and she laughed as Natsu picked her up and spun her around. Who could've predicted that her goofball could be so romantic? Natsu set her down, leaned forward, and pressed his forehead against hers. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut. And suddenly they were kissing, his hands threaded through her hair and hers wrapped around his neck. He was warm and soft, and Lucy could've stayed there forever, with her lips pressed chastely against his.

Finally, Natsu pulled back and sent Lucy a brilliant smile. He took a step away from her and intertwined their fingers.

"I've been waiting forever to have you," Natsu paused. "But I'm really hungry. Let's go eat some dinner, Lucy!"

"Wait. I'm sorry about Gemini. I shouldn't have used them to read your mind."

Natsu grinned, "Be glad I figured it out. Happy was fishing today, so I knew something strange was up. I'm happy that I got to confess my feelings to you in person. Poor Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman will never get that chance."

"I think they'll all still have their moments. Gemini was just a push in the right direction. I bet none of the girls will act, even if they know they won't be rejected."

"You're smart, Lucy," was all Natsu said.

"Still, I'll never use Gemini for these purposes again. Love takes bravery and chance, and using Gemini only took away the thrill of it. A real confession is something that causes a budding relationship to bloom."

"I don't really get it," he shrugged, "Now let's go announce our relationship."

"Ehh? Don't I have to agree to that?" Lucy teased.

"We both know you're going to say yes, my lovely girlfriend."

Their laughter filled the air. And with that, the two lovers ran off hand in hand as the sun set and the stars came out to illuminate their path to the guild.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first one shot, and I don't think it's that great, but I had to be satisfied at some point. I'd be glad for any constructive criticism!


End file.
